A Second Self
by Sannikex
Summary: Bonding over a mutual love of dogs, Archie and Ruby embark on a newfound friendship…or is it something more? RedCricket, as close to canon as I can make it.
1. Chapter 1

**A friend is, as it were, a second self**

– Marcus Tullius Cicero

Archie Hopper considered himself a regular man. He had a good job that he liked, a small but supportive friend base, a constant companion in his trusty Dalmatian Pongo and a small, cluttered but comfortable house on the edge of the little town of Storybrooke, Maine.

Perhaps he was a bit overly regular when it came to his habits. But he'd had enough excitement when he was young to last a lifetime.

His parents had been poor role models, lazy, mean-spirited people whose business had been taking from those who already had precious little. Because they were the least likely to fight back. They'd trained their son in their trade since he had been too young to understand right or wrong. It had taken him until his late teens to realize just how cruel they were to those around them. Then he'd left. Left without looking back.

He'd gone to night classes and worked his first honest job - washing dishes at a large hotel. Being naturally academic he quickly managed to get his high school diploma and through hard work and some luck he'd received full scholarship to a university in Maine. He'd chosen to major in psychology. Archie wanted to learn more about people. He needed to know how two people could be as rotten as his parents and still be able to live with themselves.

It was at his university he had met Marco. He'd never been good at getting along with his own age group, they all seemed immature and loud to him. Marco had been the janitor at the university and they had quickly become friends and he'd often had dinner with the Italian and his wife in the small town where they lived, Storybrooke. So after university it had been a natural choice to move to the same little town and open the first ever psychiatry practice there.

And so he had settled into a comfortable life. He woke early, had tea and dressed before heading to the diner for breakfast with the company of the paper. After breakfast he went to his practice and met patients, went over case files and added to personal files. He took Pongo for his lunch walk as he grabbed a sandwich then kept working until six. Then home, to make something simple for dinner, read or watch a movie or have a beer with Marco before taking Pongo for his last walk. Then bed before it all started over again.

Recently things had begun to change however. Emma Swan had arrived and after a few personal failings Archie had found the spine he'd been missing. The need to run away, to hide, to smooth the waters had always been his way. It was how he'd responded to his parents regime and it was how he'd responded to the despotism of the town mayor. But then he'd finally gotten Henry to tell him why it was so important to him that his fairy tales were true and there was no way he'd give up that kind of progress with his young patient for a few threats from Regina. He'd told her as much and felt he had taken a step closer to becoming the man he wanted to be.

So it was with a new spring in his step he entered Granny's the morning after the near catastrophe in the mine.

Ruby Lucas felt trapped. Her heart had always yearned to travel, to leave the small town of Storybrooke where she'd lived her whole life and roam. She wanted space, air. She wanted to see things, smell, experience and drink in all she could in big gulps. But there hadn't been much of that happening so far in her 25 years on earth.

What had happened was the loss of two parents before she was old enough to remember and being raised by her sweet but resolutely overprotective grandmother. Ruby had never liked rules much and her granny's response had always been to tighten her hold every time she had protested. So one evening after she had gotten her high school diploma (just barely, not because of lack of intelligence but rather lack of attendance) hot off the presses and had turned a very recent eighteen she had packed her bags and left. With Peter. He'd held the same need, the need to leave and see the world. They'd gotten almost to the sign bidding them farewell from Storybrooke when she had felt something was very wrong. Peter had refused to turn around in case his parents would get ahold of him.

So he'd dropped her on the side of the rode as he left alone, steering alone towards their shared dream. But a sense of urgency had pushed her on and she'd hurried back. She'd found her grandmother just in time to get help.

But there hadn't been any help for Peter. He'd lost control of the car, just after Ruby had left him and had died in the crash. His parents had always blamed her, saying he never would have left if it hadn't been for her egging him on. And she couldn't help but believe it herself, even though she knew it had been his dream as much as hers.

Though it was still her dream she hadn't been able to leave after Granny's heartattack. And since she hadn't been getting any younger and so Ruby's dream was put on hold.

The years had passed and the itch had grown. She felt like a caged animal, prowling restlessly behind bars.

She'd tried to distract herself. She drank, she dated, she flirted and she longed for something else. When she'd turned 22 she'd been making plans when the second heart attack had prevented her. If she didn't know better she'd say her grandmother was doing it on purpose. And here she was now, a recent 25 and bored out of her skull.

Days came and went and not even the promise of Saturday night excited her anymore. It was all the same people, going to the same places and having the same conversations.

The bell above the door chimed and she pushed herself off the counter. She perked up as she spotted Dr Hopper. Because recently, just yesterday in fact, Ruby had fallen head over heels in love. With Dr Hopper's dog. It had been unexpected to say the least. She had been drafted to help with the crisis at the mines and had promptly been told to look after the Dalmatian Pongo. Dumbfounded, she had stood there holding the leash as the dog looked up at her with, she could swear it, worry in his brown eyes. He'd pulled her around the whole area, desperately looking for his owner. Worried he'd tire himself out she'd ended up putting him in Billy's car.

Then, Pongo had saved the day, finding the mayor's son and Dr Hopper in an airshaft and Deputy Swan had fished them out. It had turned into a rather nice party afterwards as she'd shared a beer with Billy. He was her current mission and because she'd been caught up in the game of it she'd missed when Pongo and his owner had gone home.

But now here Dr Hopper was, which meant his trusty dog was sitting outside. Ruby grabbed the coffeepot and went to the table the tweed-clad doctor preferred, reaching it a moment before him. He smiled at her and she wondered if there was something different about him. Had he changed his hair? It seemed all the same, the auburn hair, the bright blue eyes, the tweed. She couldn't put her finger on it but there certainly was something different. She liked it, whatever it was and smiled in greeting.

"Good morning, Dr Hopper. How's our town hero today?" He flushed and she almost dropped the coffeepot. The man _blushed_? Awkwardly he unwound the scarf around his neck and sat.

"You can call me Archie, Ruby, like everyone does." She leaned over and turned his cup over, filling it only halfway up, knowing he liked lots of milk in his coffee.

"What's the point of earning yourself letters in front of your name if you won't let people use them?" He put his usual newspaper down next to the cup.

"Thanks," he said as she filled the cup. "I suppose I'm just not the type people call "doctor"," he said with a smile, showing he didn't mind the slightest.

He could be, she figured, with his smarts and the suits. But there was just something about him, something sweet and caring and genuine that just made it impossible to think of him as a strict "Dr Hopper". Although she kind of liked it just because it was so incredulous. And she'd rather call Archie doctor than that doctor from the hospital, that was for sure. He'd spent his entire date with Mary Margaret ogling Ruby as she cleared tables. She wasn't the most polite person in the world but that was beyond rude.

"Well, I think that's a good thing. It shows people see you more as a person than you as your job."

"That's very perceptive of you, Ruby. I think I agree. I'd rather people know me as Archie than as some stuffy doctor." He had a way of complimenting you without making it sound even slightly condescending. Ruby tried to remember the last time a man had complimented her on anything beyond her appearance and couldn't think of a single instance.

"Do you want your usual?"

"Please."

"I'll tell Granny."

"Thanks, Ruby."

He congratulated himself on making through a whole conversation without his gaze dropping from her eyes. Even though the neckline was so deep lots of things could have probably dropped into it easily.

"No problem, Archie." Although he couldn't quite keep himself from a quick glance at her legs as she walked off. He was only human after all. He respected Ruby Lucas as a person and knew that her attire was an effect of her rebelling against her fate. A classic, "I'll do it but I won't be happy about it" case. In her choice of clothes, make-up and flirty behavior she was making clear to her grandmother she wasn't happy about the situation that both of them knew couldn't change.

Yet as much as the professional side of him knew this it had the unfortunate effect of him discovering he had a thing for high heels, weather-inappropriate clothing and red lipstick. You'd have to be dead a week to not find Ruby Lucas attractive but he was too old to admire young women's physiques.

To be honest it had never been a problem, he was no lecherous perv hanging around the high school at finishing time to drool over pubescent prom queens. It was just her. Something about him called to him, both on a professional and personal level. She was obviously in pain – he suspected residual guilt over the accident that had killed her boyfriend, fresh guilt over wanting to leave when her grandmother was ill and an extra scoop of it for resenting her grandmother for making her stay. It was enough to make anyone act out. He didn't understand why people judged her so harshly for it. She was young, she was still learning, trying to find herself and her place.

On a more personal level he wished she'd open up for her own sake. To carry around that much self-resentment was unhealthy. Maybe he'd suggest for her to come see him, have a session and relieve some of the burdens her slender shoulders carried. It could be part of his self-improvement mission. Allowing people to be in pain around him was a page he'd turned over.

Satisfied with his decision he opened his newspaper.

Ruby sidled in behind the counter, next to the other waitress on the morning shift, Connie.

"He's so cute."

"Who?" Always on the lookout the twice-divorced blonde scouted the diner with a trained eye.

"Dr Hopper."

"Archie?" Her voice was incredulous but Ruby just smiled.

"He never looks down my shirt. He sometimes sneaks a peek when I'm walking away but never in front of me. And not every time. And he looks all guilty when he does."

"So he's a butt-man," Connie dismissed, but Ruby shook her head.

"No, he's just a nice guy." She put the coffee back and spotted Dr Hopper's constant companion, the Dalmatian Pongo, outside. If the health codes had allowed it she'd let him in but as things stood the poor canine had to sit in the cold, looking morose. Ruby grabbed a piece of leftover bacon and went out.

"Hey, boy!" He recognized her from the day before and excitedly wagged his tail. Dogs were much better than people anyway. They were always loyal, didn't go behind your back and didn't listen to gossip.

The Dalmatian barked appreciatively and strained on his leash. She kneeled in front of him and was enthusiastically greeted before his wet nose caught the scent of bacon and zeroed in on her apron pocket. Shivering in anticipation he sat down and lifted a paw, his eyes forlorn.  
"Oh, aren't you good." She plucked the bacon out of her pocket and the dog gingerly took it before swallowing it whole. "Maybe lacking in table manners a little."

She patted and stroked, feeling as soothed by it herself as Pongo did.

She heard the bell over the door to the diner chime and saw Archie making his way over. He'd probably over-tipped her as usual. Still, he seemed to do it out of generous spirit, not like some men who thought tipping her for her looks would impress her. He knew she was saving to one day get out of Storybroke and tipped her so there would always be at least a little to put towards her savings.

He didn't treat her like the rest of the town did. Either he hadn't heard or didn't mind the rumors about her that were always flying around, treating her with the same gentle respect he showed everyone else. She always appreciated that. He smiled as he spotted her, cuddling his dog on the ground.

"Looks like he found some treasure. He always pulls to go here when we're out."

"He's a clever dog. He knows where the bacon lives." Dr Hopper laughed and she noticed, yet again, how nice his smile was. It lit up all of him, his eyes crinkled at the corners and he just seemed to _appreciate_ the laughter more than others.

"So he does." She sighed and stroked the velvet soft ears of the dog that looked blissfully close to being unconscious, sprawled on the ground with his head resting on her lap.

"I wish I could get a dog." Which was a rather new fancy, but no less fervent for that. Ruby always wanted things with abandon or not at all. "We can't have one at the B&B. Health regulations." She rolled her eyes – yet another thing she wanted that she couldn't have.

"Would you like to borrow mine for a little while now and then? I could certainly use a hand with taking him out every so often so I can work." Ruby strongly suspected he didn't really need any help but…she really would love to take care of the sweet-natured Dalmatian, if only for a little while.

"I would love to." He beamed in his characteristic manner and she knew he was as happy to make her happy as she was accepting the offer. That was just his nature.

"Then how about tomorrow?"

"I work the morning and afternoon shift."

"Then how about the evening?"

"Perfect. I'll be by around eight?"

"Agreed." Ruby waved as she bounced up the stairs, happier than she'd been in a long time.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a OUaT story but I hope you like it so far anyway :)


	2. Chapter 2

"**We cannot tell the precise moment when friendship is formed. As in filling a vessel drop by drop, there is at last a drop which makes it run over; so in a series of kindnesses there is at last one which makes the heart run over." **

― Ray Bradbury

The knock resounded at eight sharp and Archie went to the door. Pongo followed closely and drove his nose into the crevice between the door and the post, sniffing loudly.

"Yes, it's her, the lady with the bacon, but you have to move so I can let her in." His tail wagging so his whole body shook, Pongo backed away. Archie opened and the dog slipped past him, happily winding around Ruby's legs. She crouched to greet him as she looked up at Archie.

"The lady with the bacon?"

"I'm pretty sure that's how he knows you." She grabbed the excited dog's head between her hands and looked him deep in the eye.

"Ruby. I'm _Ruby_. If you ever call me bacon lady, there'll be no more of that for you. Okay?" Pongo sat, his tail thumping. "I'll take that as a yes."

"He'll promise anything for bacon." She stood and Archie noted she'd changed into what she probably deemed as appropriate outdoor attire. Jeans tight enough to be painted on, a red and black-checkered shirt and a read beanie along with high-heeled black leather boots.

"Like most of the male species, then." He chuckled as she leaned on his doorjamb.

"I suppose you're right. Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks but I've got the morning shift tomorrow again, so I better take Pongo for his walk right away."

"You won't hear him complain. I'll get the leash." When he returned Pongo was staring up adoringly at Ruby. He'd clearly heard the magic word – "walk".

"Thanks. We'll be back in an hour."

"Thank you, for the help, Ruby."

"It's my pleasure to hang out with such a nice boy, Archie." She winked at Pongo, "Come on, gorgeous." Happily his dog trotted along with the girl and he smiled. People forgot that under the petulance Ruby Lucas was a funny, intelligent and thoughtful being. That was their loss, he supposed, but he promised himself he'd do what he could to bring that side of her out as often as he could.

As time passed nothing obvious changed in their relationship. He went to the diner in the morning for breakfast and if Ruby was working she'd chatter with him. Nothing too personal, just idle town talk. Like how Ashley Boyd's baby was growing like a weed and how it looked like Emma Swan would be staying in Storybrooke a while. Sometimes they'd settle on a time for her to pick up Pongo and he'd either go out, leaving her to find the key under the mat or stay in, happy to read and wait for them to come back.

One evening, not long after the tragic passing of the sheriff, Pongo and Ruby returned ten minutes after they'd left.

"Ruby, is something wro-", he stopped mid-sentence as it was rather obvious why they'd come back. Rain was pouring down heavily and a forceful wind was tugging violently at the trees.

"Pongo decided he'd rather be inside after all," she laughed as she stood, soaked to the skin, with pretty roses on her cheeks from the wind.

"Come in, come in." Pongo didn't have to be told twice and shaking water all over the hall he looked reproachfully at Archie as if he'd decided the weather that prevented him from taking his walk.

"Well, I should go, before it gets worse."

"Don't be silly, come in and dry off. I'm sure it'll let up eventually."

"I don't know…I don't want to disturb you, I know you use this time to work."

"I'm done for tonight. Come in, it's no bother. I'd worry more about you walking home in this weather.

"All right. Thanks, Archie." She stepped in and he could smell the rain on her, fresh and flowery. She really was drenched, her beanie was drooping and her long hair hung in straight, dripping ropes down her back. "I'm afraid I'm making a mess."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get you something dry to wear. Just a minute."

POV

He left her in the hall and curiously Ruby looked around. She'd never gone inside before, only picked up and dropped off Pongo. His place was nice, from what she could see. The hall was small but welcoming with its yellow walls and dark wood furniture. She spotted the umbrella he always carried, rain or shine, in an antique brass stand by the door. On the wall hung some beautiful drawings, of flowers and though she had skipped most history classes at school she could tell they were old.

"Here, I hope these fit okay."

"As long as it's dry I'd take a potato sack at the moment."

"I bet. Autumn weather can be frightful. The bathroom's just down the hall. I'll start some tea and we can toss your clothes in the dryer." She nodded and went down the hall. To her right she glimpsed a combined kitchen and living room and to her left a dark room she got a feeling was a study. The last door on the left was the bathroom. She found it clean and smelling faintly of lemon, which surprised her. Not many men of her acquaintance had kept a clean bathroom, they seemed to be simply blind to dirt lines in the bath or dust in the corners. But not Archie Hopper. In fact she thought this might even satisfy her grandmother's strict rules.

With a sigh of relief she shrugged out of her thin jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. Archie had handed her what appeared to be a large, knitted sweater and – she smiled – thick wooly socks. He certainly knew how to take care of someone. She wondered briefly if he had a girlfriend who'd mind him lending clothes to the town flirt. There would be rumors if he did have one; she told herself as she pulled off her own sodden socks, this was a small town. Everybody knew everything there was to now about each other.

In recognition of the Maine fall she had leggings on under her jeans and they were reasonably dry she found, as she peeled off her skintight dripping jeans. Standing in just her underwear and leggings she considered for a minute. Her bra was soaked, ice cold and chafing. The sweater was big and shapeless. Archie probably wouldn't notice if she wasn't wearing one. No, she decided as she flicked the clasp open, Archie wouldn't notice. Sighing contentedly she pulled on the big blue sweater and was glad to note it was big enough to cover her butt. In fact it was longer than some of her skirts. Then she tugged on the big socks, feeling much better already. The only matter was her hair. It was thick and long and it'd stay cold and wet, hanging down her back if she didn't do something with it. Ruby remembered she'd seen another room on the right, a study by the looks of it. Maybe he had rubber bands?

After a quick search she found no rubber band but she did find a pen and gratefully she twisted her hair up in a bun and secured the locks with it. Then she went back to the bathroom and collected her wet clothes before going to the combined living room and kitchen, drawn by the sounds from it. She found Archie making tea in the kitchen area.

"How do I look?" she asked laughingly, knowing how she must appear in his big sweater, with giant socks and her make-up all but washed off in the rain. He turned and smiled.

"Great. You always do." Immediately after he said it she saw the tips of his ears turn red. Man, he was a cutie. "Ah, I mean-" He cleared his throat and she couldn't help but take pity on him.

"Thanks, Archie." To save him from the awkwardness she held out the sodden clothes. "Tumble dryer?"

"Right, let me. Here." He took the clothes and she heard him go upstairs. She was used to being complimented on her looks but it had been so off-hand, so natural. Not trying to get in her good books to sleep with her, just his opinion slipping out. Because he was honest. Such a rare trait in her acquaintances.

Curiously she peeked around. It was a cozy space, cluttered, yet roomy, with walls of a warm sage green. The kitchen area was a nice mix of traditional and modern and Ruby recognized the space as functional for someone who enjoyed cooking. There was a kitchen island with two stools and plenty of counter space with a large stainless steel fridge and freezer.

Seamlessly it led over into a comfy living room with a battered couch and an armchair that looked unashamedly comfortable. The walls were lined with bookshelves and in a corner there was a large pillow on top of which Pongo was sleeping, a worn rubber hamburger clamped in his mouth. There were a scattering of pillows on the couch and matching curtains in the windows and wondered if there had been a woman living here at some point. Men, she knew, had an innate fear of pillows and insisted all they did on a couch was take up space.

Directly opposite the sofa was a fireplace with a – thank god – merry fire crackling. She went closer and a picture on the mantle drew her attention. It was Marco, Archie's best friend and handy man to all of Storybrooke. It was hand-drawn and the work was exquisite. She was no art expert but she clearly recognized the look the Italian man had in his eyes. The merry twinkle that hid deeper shadows of longing and loss. She scanned the corner and found a date, and under it, the initials "A.H".

He'd drawn it. Wasn't Archie Hopper just full of surprises? Who would've thought that the tweedy doctor would have a lovely home, first class taking care of services to damsels in distress and was an accomplished artist? It made her wonder what else he hid behind that geeky exterior. She heard him come back down the stairs and turned.

It was the honest truth that she always looked great but why did he have to go and tell her? And even if he did, she already knew that, so why did he have to react like he'd done something forbidden? To compliment a beautiful woman was not against any law. _No, but when the man who said it is old enough to be her father it gets borderline creepy_, a voice in his head said snidely.

She'd just caught him off guard. She should've looked ludicrous in his sweater and socks. But no, the blue had set off her pale skin and the socks had made her great legs look even slenderer in comparison. She'd done something with her hair, swept it away from that face that devoid of make-up was purely stunning. It had been like a punch in the gut to see it without a shield of paint.

So what. He squared his shoulders. He was only human. As long as all he did was find her attractive he was doing nothing wrong. He could deal with that.

Annoyed with himself for having to discuss his own impulses he strode into the small room that was both storage and laundry room and tossed the wet clothes in the dryer. He set it to start and left it rumbling in a way that sounded like his own mind at the moment, Archie went downstairs.

He found Ruby in front of the fire. She still looked amazing but as he was prepared this time it was just like seeing her every day. So he relaxed.

"Did you draw this?" Ruby gestured towards the drawing of his friend on the mantle.

"Yes. It felt more personal than a photo."

"It's amazing. You even captured how his eyes always look, that…inner sadness he has."

"I really think you're more perceptive than most, Ruby. Maybe it's instinct, I don't know, but you peg people pretty accurately." He went over to stand next to her to gaze at the drawing. He saw no special talent in it, he was no artist. He was just glad of being able to see a likeness of his friend in it.

"In my job you have to peg people pretty quickly to know…how to get the best tips, I suppose."

"Then I'd bet you make your fair share in tips." She cast him a sideways glance under her lashes.

"As it happens." He laughed and she smiled.

"Tea?"

"Please."

They'd shared a nice evening and Archie tried to remember the last time he'd enjoyed talking to someone so much. It wasn't as if they had a lot in common, in fact they thought differently on almost every topic, but it didn't seem to hinder entertaining conversations. It had been close to midnight when they'd heard the beep from the dryer and he'd handed back her clothes, now dry and warm.

The one small hiccup had been when he'd pulled her clothes out of it and had spotted a red silk bra. Which meant that when she handed him back his sweater, still warm from her body, he knew her skin had been bare under it. Somehow it made him feel uneasy. He'd put the sweater on a chair to be washed later without thinking further on the subject.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading,

/ Sannikex


	3. Chapter 3

"**It's bullshit to think of friendship and romance as being different. They're not. They're just variations of the same love. Variations of the same desire to be close." **

― Rachel Cohn

After that evening their relationship had changed subtly. Now she'd sometimes come in for a cup of tea after bringing Pongo back and they'd sit and talk. Ever so slowly she opened up and Archie felt honored to be counted among her friends. Especially since he had come to realize that for all her popularity Ruby had precious few real friends.

So he treaded carefully and made sure never to sound too professional as he worked on his promise, to try and ease her conscience a little. They spent more time together now, which made it easier to hold a conversation.

They'd worked on the posters for the sheriff's election when Archie had made them a simple omelet for dinner. Ruby had been impressed and asked for him to teach her and since they'd started cooking together, Ruby arguing that it would never be a waste to know how to make your own food. Working and living in a place where food already made was easily available had spoiled her.

Archie had been happy to oblige, glad that something other than acting out was catching her interest. So far she'd proven to be a quick learner and had already mastered several simple dishes. The only problem was that he was getting a little worried he looked forward to their evenings together a little too much. A girl like Ruby would have more fun with her own peers, people her own age. Maybe he should nudge her towards trying it more. Staying inside and hiding from whatever vicious rumors were circling about her weren't the best way of dealing with the situation.

He was sure if Ruby ventured out and reached out to people they would all see what a lovely girl she really was. And then she'd be out of his life, enjoying herself, as she should, with friends her own age. He couldn't quite place why the idea didn't sit well with him. He had to think about what was best for Ruby, now that he'd been let into her life and was counted among her friends.

POV

Ruby swayed in time to the music as she hummed along under her breath while cleaning up for closing at the diner. It was a song from the new playlist on her iPod, named "Archie". She'd found out he loved music and enjoyed having it around him at all times. There was always something playing when she was there. The first time she'd looked at his extensive CD collection she'd only recognized a few albums but had been surprised how varied it was. She'd have pegged him as a classical music guy but there was opera, soul, jazz, blues some older pop and even a smattering of rock. It wasn't all to her taste but she'd discovered several new favorite artists thanks to Archie's extensive collection.

He really was an interesting man, she thought as she slowly mopped the floor. And it was so nice to have a man to talk to who didn't just talk to her for an opportunity to look down her cleavage. A mature man who enjoyed talking about more than just football and computer games, or those cars that drove over other, smaller cars. A man who listened to what she said, cared what she thought. He probably didn't enjoy their evenings as much as she did, why would he? She was no great intellectual, not like the people he probably talked normally. But he seemed to like her company anyway. And until he tired of talking to her, like all men eventually did, she would enjoy having a friend.

She hadn't been wrong. Men could be so extremely dull. It had been shaping up to such a good night. Girls on the town, painting it red – which happened to be her specialty. Along with Mary Margaret and Ashley she'd gone to the Rabbit Hole, dressed to the nines and a few glasses of wine shy of sober. But Ashley and Mary Margaret were mostly interested in discussing how unfairly their guys were treating them. Ruby considered herself a good friend for putting up with it for two hours. Then she'd seen some interesting prospects, one of them in a Argyle sweater, which her tipsy brain translated as him being a "smart guy" because Archie wore them. It had taken her three minutes to get bored out of her skull and give up on the group.

MM and Ashley had headed off after the sweet interlude that had been Sean's proposal. It had been adorable and she couldn't be happier for Ashley, but somehow it left her vaguely unhappy. She wasn't jealous, Sean really wasn't her type and she didn't harbor any desperate need to get married like some women did. It just reminded her she didn't have anyone in her life. Although nothing came to those who just sat around, she reminded herself and decided to give the group of guys a second chance.

That had only resulted in getting bored to death by more talk of darts, who had beaten who in baseball and whether or not it was unfair. Finally fed up she'd left. Only to break her heel, realize she had forgotten her jacket but retrieving meant talking to the men she'd left behind, being treated condescendingly and offered thinly veiled offers of "driving her home". She was just not in the mood. Then it started raining and her night was just bleeding perfect. Cold and angry she started hobbling her way home. She'd gotten two blocks when her inner ranting was interrupted.

"Ruby?" She turned to find Archie looking at her as if she'd just been robbed. Which she guessed it actually looked like as she limped, had no jacket and probably looked like she'd been crying from running mascara in the rain.

"Archie, fancy meeting you out at this hour."

"I was finishing a book and lost the time…" He gestured towards Pongo as well as he could with his open umbrella in one hand and the leash in the other. "Are you okay?"

"Long night 's all. Escaped death by boredom, narrowly, then realized I'd left my jacket but risked death again by going back, broke my heel and got caught in the rain. Happy Fucking Valentine's Day." He smiled and his eyes twinkled in the yellow pool of light from the streetlight. She felt her spirits lift just seeing it. His eyes felt somehow like…she'd come home? She shook her head to clear it.

"Sounds dreadful. Why don't you come out of the rain?" He angled his umbrella so she'd fit under it as well. Thankfully she joined him as Pongo sat, as it seemed he wasn't getting to resume his walk just yet.  
"Here." He handed her his umbrella as he shrugged out of his tweed jacket. "Take this, you must be freezing,"

"But you'll be cold."

"No, see I dressed for fall in Maine and put on a sweater as well." She relaxed into the warmth of the jacket as he took his umbrella back and tucked her arm under his.

"I had a jacket," she felt obliged to point out in her defense. "I just forgot it at the bar."

"I doubt it was very warm. You never seem to dress weather appropriately-Ah, I mean…Er, I didn't mean to…" She saw his cheeks flush and since she'd heard no judgment in his voice she just shrugged.

"That's true. I dress for a higher goal. Style." He smiled,

"I'm afraid that goal has completely evaded my own wardrobe."  
"Oh, I don't know about that. They say tweed is timeless. I think it suits you."

"Well, thank you." They started to walk, slowly and suddenly Ruby felt herself starting to enjoy the evening. It was cozy inside his jacket and the rain was quite pretty when you were shielded from it.

"So it wasn't a good night out?"

"It made me wish I was a man. They don't break heels or avoid getting their own belongings because some women happen to surround it."

"I don't know that it's better. I broke my heel just last week." She laughed despite herself and looked up to meet his eyes. Something seemed to still in the air as he looked back at her and she wondered if time had stopped. The rain still pattered on the umbrella, her arm was still tucked under his and she heard her own breathing in the quiet. But somehow it was a still moment. Her heart was beating unevenly in her chest as she became aware she was close enough to smell his cologne over the smell of rain in the air. His body was warm where it touched hers and it felt welcoming. She was struck by how it felt somehow like coming home again. Then the moment shattered as he spoke, normally,

"Well, here we are." She realized they were in front of her house. He'd only stopped because they were already there, not because he'd felt something in the air shift, like her. The precious atmosphere was broken, spread like rings on still waters.

"Right, yes." She cleared her throat to clear the words that seemed to have gotten stuck as she shrugged off his jacket. "Thank you. For walking me, and lending me your jacket."

"Anytime. Hurry inside before you get cold."

"Goodnight, Archie."

"Goodnight, Ruby." She knew he stood there, waiting to make sure she got inside okay, but she couldn't make herself turn and wave. Relieved she entered and carefully shut the door. What the hell was going on? She must've had more to drink than she'd thought if she was imagining a "moment" with Archie. Deciding to think more closely about it in the morning when she was completely sober, she went upstairs.

A/N: Okay, I know the way I'm splitting up the different parts is kind of lame but it seems whatever other symbols I use ff deletes in the upload, so please bear with it. Thank you for reviewing, it really makes my day. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter,

Sannikex


	4. Chapter 4

"**Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." **

― A.A. Milne

The next morning when he came into the diner she held her breath and waited. But nothing happened. It was just Archie, her friend, and she was glad to see him. No moment. Just the warm feeling of seeing Archie in his customary tweed jacket and green scarf. Some things in life you could always count on. She leaned against the counter as he approached and flashed him a smile. The "moment" must've been because of those pink drinks last night. She never should've broken her own rule about drinking mixed drinks. They were lethal.

"It looks pretty, with all the candles." She turned to see Archie.

"It does." Ruby didn't know what was wrong with the power but luckily there had been a large supply of candles and it really did look cozy with all the little flickering flames, softly illuminating the people walking around. She was standing, watching the couples dancing on the wooden dance floor, put up every year for the Miner's Festival. Well, except for last year when it had rained. This year however the night was dry and unseasonably warm for October.

"How have you been?"

"Since this morning? Pretty good. Only burnt myself on the grill once and squeezed Whale for the biggest tip of his life. You?"

"Sessions, files, the usual." He looked out over the dancing couples and they stood in companionable silence as Ruby's candle burned and the music played.

"Oh, it's this song, this is beautiful. I got it from you."

"Norah Jones. It's one of my favorites too…Do you want to dance?" Somehow she'd always loved watching the couples dance at the Miners' Festival but she'd never imagined being one of them. It was far from the sort of dancing she did at the Rabbit Hole.

"You _waltz_?"

"I've been known to."

"I'm not sure I do."

"It's not too hard, it's a slow one. Come on." He took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. Awkwardly she let him arrange her position. Vague notions from having been shoved in a room with other teenagers and expected to practice for prom rose in her memory. Something about counting to three. And sure enough, she heard the base mark "one" as she counted in her head.

Then he started to move and she was taken aback. It was easy to follow him, as if her body knew where he was going to move next. Shy, slightly geeky Archie Hopper was sure on his feet and led her effortlessly in a _waltz_. Maybe she shouldn't be so surprised. He probably dated classy women who knew how to waltz and fox trot or whatever. He probably took them to nice places where the music was subdued and they had a wine list. And what was it to her what he did on his dates? He'd just asked her to dance, they weren't twelve for heaven's sake. It was no big deal.

They moved in slow circles and she relaxed into it, relaxed against him. He slightly altered his hold of her waist to keep her closer.

"This is nice." Nice seemed too small a word but it was all she could come up with as the music and moving with him made her head foggy. It felt ten times more intimate than any grinding and groping she'd executed to a heavy beat at the Rabbit Hole.

"It is." She was wearing flats for once, knowing the mud she'd doubtlessly encounter, and now she could only just peek over his shoulder. She fought off the impulse to lay her head there and close her eyes, letting him lead her in darkness where there was only the two of them. Then she felt him loosen his hold on her waist and she realized the song was over.

"Thank you for the dance, Ruby."

"Ah, sure." Suddenly awkward again, she stepped back. "Well, I should get home. Breakfast shift tomorrow."

He looked surprised that she was suddenly uncomfortable but didn't comment. She strode off, weaving between the other couples. Slowly he followed suit. Just as he got to the edge of the dance floor she turned back.

"Hey, Archie…Maybe we could waltz again some time?" Her heart beat heavily. She was nervous. Why? It was just her asking him to dance like he'd asked her. No biggie.

"Sure, Ruby." Again it felt to her like his voice was just too normal. Like friends wanting to waltz with you happened everyday. Something was happening to her and she wasn't sure what. And she couldn't say she liked it.

Ruby went up to the gate again. It was the third time. She really needed someone to talk to. She'd fought with her grandmother, started to work for Emma and then found a human heart in a box. And there was only one person she wanted to run to. But things were weird now. Ever since they'd danced at the Miners' Festival last week she'd avoided seeing him again. There had now been two "moments" when she'd been close to him and she didn't feel like repeating it. She'd skipped her walk with Pongo last week without any excuse. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad about that. She knew he sometimes made plans with Marco when she took care of Pongo.

This week she wasn't sure, maybe she hadn't ruined anything. _Anything but his trust in you_, a snide voice stated in her head and she withdrew her hand from the latch again. Well, she'd apologize.

She'd explain that…Well, okay, she didn't know why herself. But she'd think of something. Resolutely she opened the gate and went up to his door. Music was playing inside and some of her equilibrium returned. Here everything was as it always had been, with lights in the windows and soft music playing. It was something sweet, a woman singing and weeping strings. Ruby wanted to be inside, surrounded by the music and the warmth, sit on his comfy lump of a couch with Pongo at her feet and talk to Archie. _Well, Ruby, the only way to accomplish that is to stop being a sissy and knock!_ So she did.

He opened almost right away. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and no tie and his eyes were warm when he greeted her. Even though she'd let him down, had avoided him for a week and arrived unannounced to ruin his evening plans, all he said was,

"Ruby. Come in." To her great astonishment and embarrassment she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. She rarely cried, she felt as if all her tears had been used up after Peter had died. But standing on his doorstep, in the light from his hall, knowing she was still welcome into his house the stress of the last two days took their toll.

"I-I…" He gently took her by the arm and pulled her inside.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything." He put his arm around her shoulders and she just let go. Great sobs wracked her body and she clung to him like a burr as he slowly led her into the living room and to the couch. He seemed to consider for a second as they reached the couch, pondering how to sit her down when she was clamped to the front of his shirt and promptly solved it by sitting down himself with her on his lap.

She didn't know how long it took for her sobbing to calm down but he was still holding her, still slowly stroking her hair.

"I-Today…I…"

"Shh. You don't have to speak yet. Just relax, let it go." She relaxed back against him as the music floated around them. She felt embarrassingly good. It was as if her breakdown and finding herself on Archie's lap had soothed over fights, self-doubts and bone-deep fear in just…she glanced up at the kitchen wall clock…20 minutes. She should probably feel guilty. There was a dead body without a heart somewhere.

Yet, her mind seemed more preoccupied with how amazing Archie smelled in the crook of his neck, just where her nose was pressed and how solid his chest felt against her body. His hair was brushing against the back of her hand and his heart was beating so she could feel it. Her blood started simmer and her heart started beating heavier. She couldn't help shifting subtly, which he seemed to take as indication she was uncomfortable and gently he lifted her to set her down next to him. Ruby missed his warmth – she could put up with that type of "discomfort" all evening if it meant him holding her longer.

"Here," he held out a handkerchief, a green silk one that he must've taken from the chest pocket of his jacket.

"I can't use that, it's too nice."

"It's what they're really meant for, go on." Suddenly they were interrupted by Pongo bounding up and squeezing between them before licking her all over her face in a mixture of joy and worry. "I told him to stay on the floor, but I guess he's worried." She laughed weakly,

"It's okay Pongo, I'm fine." He seemed to believe her and contentedly he curled up with his head on her lap. Between her and Archie, which Ruby thought was a bit unnecessary, but his solid warmth was a good consolation prize.

Stroking his velvet ears for comfort she began telling how her grandmother had wanted her to take on yet another chore she didn't want to do – bookkeeping. How she'd quit, moved in with Mary Margaret and Emma and started working as "errand girl" at the sheriff's station. How she'd helped find David. Her hands shook slightly when she told of the errand that led to finding a box with a human heart in it but her voice held.

"And then I quit there as well," she finished. In the silence following she heard the stereo make the clicking noise signifying it was changing CDs before piano music filled the room. Archie leaned back on the couch,

"That's a lot for anyone to go through in just two days." She nodded,

"It has been. But now that I think about it, I did okay. I found that…thing, and I brought it to where it should be. I didn't break down until after."

"Breaking down is not a sign of weakness. It's a natural response to not dealing with your underlying emotions and- Sorry, I'm lecturing. But it seems you've had it coming."

"I guess you're right. It's just…I've never been raised to let go. My grandmother is so strong and she _never_ cries. From when I was little I wanted to be like her but I feel I always fall short."

"Your grandmother is an admirable woman but to cry can sometimes ease your mind."

"Seems that way," Ruby chuckled weakly. "I just got so scared when she started talking about more work. I could see myself looking up from an account book twenty years from now and wonder where my life went. I don't want to be just a waitress my whole life. Anyone can do that."

"You can be whatever you want, but there is no "just" about being a waitress, it takes a lot of hard work, mentally and physically. Perhaps a lot of people can be waitresses, but not a lot can be good waitresses. You are. You make people feel welcome and people come back because of it. That's a skill."

"How do you always know what to say? How to make people feel better?" She angled her head as he stammered slightly,

"W-Well, I've worked for a long time now…"

"I don't think so. I think that's maybe part of it, but I think it's because you're just sweet. You always see the best in people and keep seeing it, even when we can't see it ourselves. _That's_ a skill." She stood, suddenly restless. It felt as if something was changing deep inside her, something vital. She could almost touch it, almost knew. Impulsively she whirled around asked,

"Archie, could you draw me?" Surprised, he stopped petting Pongo.

"Right now?"

"Yes. Please? It's important. I want to see something." He got up from the couch and returned after a few minutes with a drawing pad and a small pencil case.

"Just a second, I'm just going to wash my face." She hurried into the bathroom and quickly splashed some cold water in her face, washing away the last remnants of make-up and tears. She pulled back her hair with a hair tie and met her own eyes in the reflection. She didn't know exactly what she hoped to see in the drawing but knew somehow it was the right thing to do. Ruby returned to find Archie had moved the squishy armchair to face the couch and angled a light to point to it.

"How should I sit?"

"However's comfortable. It'll take a little while." Curling up in the corner of the couch she followed Archie's direction of "little higher, chin down, look at me." "Look at me" was by far the hardest one. To stare straight into his eyes without talking felt strangely intimate and she struggled to not blush or look down. Again the feeling of being the only one affected in the slightest bothered her. Archie's eyes were warm as always but his gaze darted competently between her and the pad as he worked in quick, measured strokes. He was looking at her in a strangely objective way, to record her features, she supposed.

She must've been right, cause she could feel when he started working on her eyes. His gaze seemed to sharpen, get darker as he focused. He was barely looking down at the paper anymore and she could feel her heart beating at record speed, her limbs felt weak, as her breathing got heavier. Then he stopped, and looked down in surprise, as if her picture had appeared on the page somehow by magic. He shook his head slightly and blinked behind his glasses. Ruby rose and stretched, using it as an excuse to turn away and catch her bearings. Archie got up as well and held out the pad for her. Holding her breath, she accepted it and looked down. She met her own eyes and realized three things.

The first was that the self-confidence she put on as a cloak to shield herself had gained substance today. There was a foundation now, a real belief she had a worth, a purpose.

The second was that she was still scared. Scared of her future, of getting stuck. She knew she would go back to her grandmother to say she was sorry. Her granny deserved an explanation. She didn't know if Mrs. Lucas would understand her fear but she could certainly understand lashing out.

The third, which was only visible if you looked deeper, was that she was in love with Archie Hopper. She saw it staring back at her now and wondered how she could have been so obtuse before. Ruby didn't know for how long she'd stared at the picture but Archie was patiently waiting.

"You made me prettier."

"I just draw what I see, Ruby. I'm not a great artist. I can only record, not make art. That's just how your face looks to me."

"I think you're more than an artist. I think you're almost like a…conscience. You just see it all. If I didn't know me, I could look at this picture and see my deepest secrets."

"I don't know about that, but I'm glad you like it."

"I do. Thanks, Archie. Really, you've helped me a lot tonight."

"Anytime." Because she knew he meant it she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She hadn't meant to linger a moment too long but figured he could interpret it as gratefulness for an evening of consolation.

"You're one hell of a knight in shining armor, Archie Hopper. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She almost ran out and then kept running. Shit, shit, shit, she chanted under her breath. She was in love with Archie. What the hell was she supposed to do about _that_?

A/N: I know there's a lot of Ruby's POV, but we'll get to see more of Archie soon. I hope you've enjoyed and thanks to those of you who reviewed, always makes my day! / Sannikex


	5. Chapter 5

**Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh!" he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?" "Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you." **

- A.A. Milne

Archie put the pad down on the kitchen island and got himself a bottle of water from the fridge before returning to the drawing. He didn't really know what it was she'd gotten out from the whole exercise but she'd seemed to have seen something in it. Her whole body had relaxed as if some great problem had just been solved. All he saw was a heartbreakingly beautiful face and mesmerizing eyes. Perhaps…he leaned closer. Perhaps you could see some shadows in those eyes. Some trace of rebellion and false confidence. But there was also steel, a core of something tougher, something akin to…bravery? He shook his head. It was late, later than he'd thought and he had a before school session with Henry in the morning. Absentmindedly he put the pad in a drawer before whistling for Pongo and going upstairs.

POV

After that evening he saw a change in Ruby. It was nothing too drastic; she was still the Ruby he knew. But subtly, things had changed. She was dressing, if still for style, as she had put it, in things that covered a considerable amount more and her make-up had gotten less intense. She seemed to be happier in her own skin and was more at ease in the town, as he'd wished she'd be. But while she was getting more and more well-liked by the town by being more open she had gotten more guarded around him.

He didn't know if she felt embarrassed about crying in front of him, or if she was simply signaling the end of their friendship. She had more friends now, friends her own age – just like you wished, he reminded himself – and was maybe keen to go back to being acquaintances.

She still came to see him now and then but some of the immediacy about her had disappeared. Sometimes she even seemed stilted or uncomfortable. Looking him directly in the eye seemed to be more difficult and she rarely touched him. She was a touchy-feely person and he'd gotten used to her putting a hand on his shoulder when she asked him something, or getting hugs when she came or left.

He sighed over his tea. Maybe it was just time to let her know there'd be no hard feelings if she wanted to see less of him. He'd be damned if he wanted people to come see him out of guilt, or obligation. He glanced at the clock and realized it was time to leave.

"Ruby, could I have a word? In private?"

"Sure, I'm off in ten minutes." He knew that and had timed his request accordingly.

"Could you come by my office?"

"I'll bring some pie." He smiled half-heartedly and returned to his office. Pongo looked up from his pillow in the corner and thumped his tail three times to show he was happy his owner was back.

Archie wasn't sure how to approach this situation, what to say or even really what he wanted to say. The ten minutes before she knocked on his door proved to be insufficient for him to come up with an answer to either of these questions.

"Blueberry or peach?" She held up a delivery box and two spoons.

"Maybe later. I wanted to… Why don't you have a seat?" Bewildered at his tone she sat down and put the box aside. "Well, it just seems like you've been avoiding me lately, or don't really want to see me. Which is fine, I understand that you'd rather be with friends your own age." He hesitated, struggled for words and then opted for what felt most comfortable to him - psychiatrist mode.

"I just feel that you've made such progress since you started seeing me and I don't know that this is the time to stop. It could be detrimental to how far you have gotten already."

"Progress? _Seeing you_?" He realized he'd made a terrible mistake as Ruby's eyes flamed. "Is that what I've been doing? Getting my head shrunk comfortably in your house so I wouldn't even know it? So I'd think we were friends and you could have a look inside my mind like I'm some damned head case who doesn't even have the wit to come see you prfoessionally?"

"Ruby, I-"

"-No, you don't get to defend this, Archie. You lied to me. I thought you cared about me and that you were my friend when really you were just fishing for some charity work!" She stood and he could see she was shaking and wondered if he'd just broken the tentative progress she'd been making. "Well, I'll tell you this, it's better you stay a psychiatrist cause you don't know how to be a friend." With those words she left. Shivering in fear at the raised voices Pongo pressed himself against his legs.

"Don't worry, Pongo, she's mad at me, not you." He looked over to the box with pies she had left. "And I deserved it, too."

POV

Having a drink had seemed like a good idea at the time. It had worked at first, too. With a large amount of Dutch courage he dared admit to himself the real reason for his "talk" with Ruby.

"I was afraid, Pongo, that she'd never come back, if I told her it was fine that she left. I thought if she listened to me as a professional advising her to see me, she might stay around. I'm an idiot. I knew she thought of me as a friend, why did I have to go and break that trust?" Pongo had no answers but looked, rather exasperatedly, at his master and gave a long doggie sigh.

"I know, it was stupid." Archie had another sip of Scotch and felt it burn its way down his throat, slightly loosening the lump that seemed lodged there. "It wasn't even as if it I had anything to do with her _progress_, as I so eloquently put it. It was all her. She's stronger than she knows and she finally saw a little of it." Slowly he got up and carefully located his umbrella and scarf. Pongo hopefully bounced up and danced to the door.  
"I'm a coward, plain and simple. I'd rather hide behind my work than tell Ruby I treasure her friendship and was afraid to lose it. And now I have." Pongo sat, with a long-suffering sigh as Archie fumbled with the leash.

When he woke up he knew he felt as he deserved. He felt queasy, clammy; his head was at least twice its normal size and his mouth tasted like he'd licked Pongo's paws. Showering, dressing and using twice the recommended amount of mouthwash made him feel a little better. But no hangover remedy could lift the weight over his chest. He knew what would and he glanced at Pongo in the mirror as he tied his tie.

"Time to face the music, Pongo. Hopefully breakfast with a side of apology will make me feel better."

He approached the side door that led into the alley next to Granny's to avoid too many curious eyes. It led into a small room where the employees kept their things during work hours and was also used for storing all types of knickknacks. He'd left Pongo outside and awkwardly he peeked into the kitchen. He was lucky, Ruby was there, along with Granny, whose arm must be having a good day as she was flipping burgers on the grill.

"Ruby, could I talk to you?" Surprised they both turned and Ruby tensed.

"I'm working."

"You're no use to me the way you're stomping around, go outside for a while and see if you can leave that mood you came in with today, outside." With a sharp crack Ruby put down the plate she was holding on the metal counter and tugged off her apron with jerky moves. Then she breezed past him and went out in the alley. With a prayer for strength he followed. Ruby was standing with her back turned to the door and nervously he cleared his throat.

"I'm not here to suggest you come see me in a professional manner." She seemed to relax slightly, her shoulders slumping a notch. "I'm here to apologize for yesterday. I expressed myself clumsily. While I think you have made progress in how you feel about yourself I know it has nothing to do with me. It's true that I initially thought you might need someone to talk to but that has…changed over time. I've really looked forward to seeing you because I _do_ consider you my friend. But I don't have that many so I might forget sometimes how to be one. I'm everybody's sympathetic ear in this town but I've rarely had anyone listen to me. It's a bit new to me." Ruby turned, her arms still crossed over her chest but her eyes considerably warmer. "Then after the evening when I…drew you, you've been avoiding me. I thought you were ready to move on to friends your own age and didn't really want to see me anymore. I guess I panicked a little." He looked down and put his hands in his pockets. "So, that's what I wanted to say. I'm sorry I hurt you." He turned to leave.

"Wait." He turned back, a small flame of hope lighting in his chest. "Do you want some breakfast? It looks like you could use some."

A/N: Yes, that was possibly the shortest fight - if you can even call it that - in the universe. I just can't imagine Archie going around holding a grudge or being petty. Again, it's kind of short but I wanted to at least get something out. I hope you liked it and thanks to those of you who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

"**Love is friendship set to music." **

- Jackson Pollock

Things seemed to return to normal between them, even as mayhem swept Storybrooke. Sweet natured schoolteacher Mary Margaret was arrested on suspicion of murdering David Nolan's wife. A preposterous notion if Archie had ever heard one. Ruby agreed wholeheartedly when she came over, now more to make and share dinner than learning much about cooking. But she came anyhow and seemed happy to spend the evening with him and Pongo.

"Should I make a salad while that cooks?"

"That'd be nice. I'll get the vegetables out." He noticed she went over to the right cupboard for a bowl, found the cutting board and the right knife – all in a matter of seconds and he realized Ruby was probably as at home in his kitchen as in her own. It did something strange to his heart, it seemed to trip and then beat harder to catch up to the missed beat. With the music, Eva Cassidy, per Ruby's request, playing, the routine of cooking together and Ruby, clad in jeans, a sweater, with bare feet and an oversized apron, moving comfortably around his kitchen it seemed almost…domestic. As if they lived here together and were just enjoying an evening in. It seemed simple, romantic, cozy.

"-tomatoes?" Ruby's voice interrupted his train of thought and he realized he was holding the bag of tomatoes like his life depended on it.

"Ah, here. Got lost in thought." What was he doing getting lost in thoughts of domesticity and Ruby Lucas? This was more like a father and his daughter making dinner, that was why he perceived it as domestic, he soothed his mind.

He shook his head; he really needed to get out more. Date, see people, not getting lost in fantasies in his head.

His plan didn't work out as well as he hoped as he ended up seeing Ruby every night for four days in a row. First it had been her day to take Pongo out on Monday, then he'd found something in the market Ruby had been wanting to try on Tuesday, on Wednesday she had brought over a movie they had talked about and yesterday he'd been out with Marco for a beer when he'd bumped into her coming back and they'd ended up having a cup of tea. Every day he'd told himself the next day was good enough for starting to put some distance between himself and Ruby. Because he knew he was starting to depend on her company, counting on it to be there after a long day like reaching an oasis in the desert. He knew he shouldn't – Ruby was young, she'd move on and he'd be left behind. So he should start to make other plans. Find someone else to share his life, maybe someone he could one day picture marrying.

Someone gentle and patient. Intelligent but not dull. Someone quietly pretty with soft eyes. Not someone impulsive with a temper that could go from ice to a forest fire in point three seconds. Not someone who was intuitively and naturally intelligent as if by instinct. Not someone whose features could melt a man's heart from the other side of a brick wall. Not someone like Ruby Lucas.

His musings were interrupted by a piercing scream and he scrambled to his feet. He could swear that had been Ruby. Telling Pongo to stay he hurried out of his office. As he got out he spotted a crowd gathering on one side of Granny's and in the alley on the other side, bright as a hummingbird in her customary red, Ruby. Whatever had happened something was very wrong. He reached the alley and she looked up, fear still painted on her features in bold strokes of white skin and dark eyes.

Without a second thought he gathered her close and held her. It just felt right to. He felt her arms circle him and noticed she was shaking.

"What is it, Ruby? What's wrong?" She drew some breaths to steady herself.

"I took the trash out and I saw…her, on the ground. Archie, I think she's dead."

"Who?"  
"Katherine. Katherine Nolan." Archie stopped himself from launching into a myriad of questions and focused on the only important one.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you want to sit down? Have some water? A brandy?"

"I'm okay now." She stepped back and Archie let his arms fall to his sides. "That was just what I needed." Him. He had been what she needed. Something twisted loose in his chest, a barrier broke, the walls fell. And he saw his feelings for Ruby for what they truly were. He was in love with her. The smart, funny, heartbreakingly beautiful Ruby Lucas had somehow gotten past his defenses and blinded him to such a degree he hadn't seen it coming. He'd been too busy falling for her to notice he was.

The wondrous joy that had filled him in a second, like he suddenly had champagne rushing through his veins, deflated as quickly as it had come. Ruby was eighteen years younger than him, considered him a friend and nothing else and was so far out of his league he would laugh if he weren't devastated. He could never be anything more to her than a friend. He summoned his trademark friendly smile and grasped her by the shoulders, an almost father-like gesture.

"Good. Are you sure there's nothing you need?"

"No, it was just a shock. I'm fine now. I should get back to work."

"If you're sure. Just call me if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks, Archie." Feeling almost as if he'd been hit over the head he made his way back to his office.

"God, I'm an idiot, Pongo." His trusty dog angled his head and gave him a sympathetic look. With a heavy sigh he sat down on the patient couch, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do about being in love with Ruby.

POV

Ruby sighed as she went back inside the now empty diner. Her grandmother said Katherine was alive and would be okay but she had been hard-pressed to even remember why she had been upset after being embraced by Archie. He'd seen her, ignored the crowd that was congregating and had just taken one look at her before gathering her close. Then she'd quickly forgotten about her nasty shock as she'd noticed how great he smelled, how solid he felt under his cozy sweater and how she wouldn't mind staying tucked under his chin for the rest of her days. His arms had fitted perfectly around her waist and she'd felt his warmth seep through her own thin clothes. Every cell in her body had seemed to defy gravity as they strained to get closer to him.

Lately things had just been going so…smoothly. She'd hang out with him and Pongo several nights a week and it just felt so _right_. Tucked in his cozy house with the music, the fire, the trusty dog and Archie. He was just so at ease with himself. No false confidence or pretenses like some men heaped on her. It was much sexier than any alpha male act. She blushed as she stacked the dishwasher. Why would acknowledging she found him sexy make her blush? She found lots of men attractive. _But you're not in love with all of them_, her brain whispered smugly. _Shut up_. So fine, maybe she enjoyed the nights she spent at his house more because in her head it was her house too. What was the harm in imagining they were enjoying a night in, that when they were tired they'd go up to the bedroom together?

Domesticity had never held any appeal to her before and now she found herself smiling over cinnamon buns at the market, because they were his favorite. Thinking of buying them and trading them for a kiss in his office. That was not like any dream the old Ruby had enjoyed. There were no fast cars or exotic places involved. Yet they excited her as much as those dreams once had. No longer did sleeping on a beach and finding a new guy with each sunset hold much appeal. Now the thought of sleeping next to Archie and surprising him with breakfast in bed seemed the ultimate happiness.

Slowly moving away to wipe down the counters in the kitchen Ruby wondered if she was forever doomed to dream of things that could never come true. Sleeping on a beach in Hawaii was as unlikely as waking up next to Archie. Was that it? She stopped her motions as it dawned on her. Never before had domesticity appealed to her – did it now because she really loved Archie or because it was unattainable? If so – did she even love him? Or was he the cruel joke her own brain had come up with?

POV

When he got home he slowly pulled out the drawing pad from the drawer and propped it against a big bowl of apples he kept on the kitchen island. Ruby's well-known features met his eyes and he wondered how he could have been so blind. How could he not have seen it coming? He'd realized she was one of his few friends, had recognized she was becoming integral to his life but he had been blind the fact that she had burrowed into his heart and was lodged there like a thorn. If he tried to pull it out the pain would be unimaginable. But it would heal in time. If he left it there it would slip deeper and deeper, letting him slowly bleed out. But Ruby was not a metaphorical thorn and to rip her completely from his life would be as impossible as grasping the imaginary thorn.

Heavily he sat down on one of the stools he kept by the island, still facing the portrait. The face was the same he'd seen for breakfast that morning. The characteristic, strong bones, the high arches of her eyebrows providing a beautiful canvas for the magnetic eyes, sometimes blue like the deepest part of a forest pool, sometimes green and glittering like a feline on the hunt. Her skin was pale and would always remind him of delicate china, priceless and perfect. Her generous mouth that would grin almost feral in its abundant joy had to be one of her best features though.

As an artist he saw the regularity of features matched with personality and charm, that little extra that made pure mathematical symmetry into true beauty. As a man he saw magnetism and sex appeal by the bucket. As himself he saw a stunning, intelligent and funny woman who was generous with herself and thoughtful of others. A woman who was still young enough to be forming her own self and what he could see emerging from her jagged shell was appealing in so many ways. Her bravery, her joy in life, her impulsiveness all made her into the opposite of his own quiet demeanor but god, it was like opening a window on the first day of spring. After a long, comfortable winter to throw it open and air it all out, let the gentle breeze breathe life into everything again. To shut that out would be impossible. He'd have to live with that thorn.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait – I've been mad at OUaT since they announced they were going to write Ruby out. But whatever they do to her character, I'll finish this story in my own way, I just guess it'll be _more_ AU. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as usual thanks to those of you who reviewed!


End file.
